KOTLC React!
by HedwigIggyLover1214
Summary: In this series, I will be making the gang react to human items and customs. Please review on what you want them to react to, although I already have a few ideas. :D
1. Netflix

**It's HedwigIggyLover1214 with a new series about the original KOTLC gang reacting to human customs and items. I may add Tam, Linh, Marella, and Jensi if you want. Review to tell me what you think of it so far and tell me if I should add them.**

* * *

 **Me:** Okay gang! Today we're going to be reacting to Netflix! Search around on your own, and then tell us what you think.

 **Me:** So, Netflix is a platform where you can watch different movies and tv shows. I, personally, LOVE Netflix because you can binge watch pretty anything.

 **Keefe:** What's this thing? _My Little Pony_? ***** Clicks on it and settles down to watch *****

 **Dex:** What do I watch? What if I look for shows that… I don't know! Ugh! ***** Pounds on the table in frustration *****

 **Biana:** I don't think there's anything on here that I would like. I like drama and makeup. Duh! ***** Continues scrolling, looking bored *****

 **Keefe: *** Singing ***** MY LITTLE PONY! MY LITTLE PONY!

 **Sophie:** Wow! I remember this! My sister and I would binge-watch everything. Wait. _Fuller House?!_ I watched something called _Full House_ before! Is this the sequel? ***** Like Keefe, settles down and starts watching *****

 **Fitz:** I don't know about this-

 **Keefe: *** Interrupting Fitz, singing ***** I USED TO WONDER WHAT FRIENDSHIP COULD BE!

 **Fitz:** Okay… What do you recommend?

 **Me:** Me?

 **Fitz:** Yeah. What do you watch?

 **Me:** Um. I watch a lot of _Fuller House, White Rabbit Project,_ and _A Series Of Unfortunate Events._ But I'm not even sure if you would like those.

 **Fitz:** Meh. I'll keep scrolling.

 **Keefe: *** Still singing, even more horribly off-key ***** UNTIL YOU ALL SHARED IT'S MAGIC WITH ME!

 **Me:** Okay, what do you guys think about Netflix?

 **Keefe:** _My Little Pony_ is by far the best show anywhere! It's full of love, friendship, drama, and comedy! IT IS THE BEST!

 **Me: *** Stifling a laugh ***** Okay… Who's your favorite character, Keefe?

 **Keefe:** Twilight Sparkle. NO! Rainbow Dash. NO! Pinky Pie. NO! I can't chooooose! ***** Puts head on the table, crying and pounding *****

 **Me:** You know there's Batman on there, right?

 **Keefe: *** Looks up with tear streaks on his face ***** WHO CARES?! WHO CARES WHEN YOU CAN HAVE MAGIC PONIES?!

 **Me: *** Stifles another laugh *****

 **Sophie:** I never really realized I missed Netflix that much. I really need to catch up on my favorites.

 **Biana:** It's fine. I'll stick to my friends giving me gossip and makeup tips instead of these actors and actresses.

 **Me:** I have a feeling that you might _really_ like YouTube Biana.

 **Biana: *** Perks up ***** What's that?

 **Fitz:** Meh. I can live without it.

 **Dex:** I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT WORKS! ***** Has meltdown similar to Keefe's, just for a different reason *****

 **Me:** Okay! So, on that note of _two_ emotional breakdowns, I will see you guys next time on KOTLC React!

* * *

 **Yeah, I made Keefe fall in love with** _ **My Little Pony.**_ **I had to. And yes, I had to make Dex not understand Netflix. It's just the way things went without a plan. :D Sorry it was a little long. Like my other series, which I'm not sure about doing anymore because the covers out and blah blah blah, I will try and update ASAP. But that doesn't mean every day. Ciao! :D**


	2. Legos

**Just a quick update, I am changing my Flashback story to what I think will happen after all of the books. Also, I got three reviews! WHAT?! Actually, one is my friend, but it counts! ;) I don't quite know how this works, but I am going to just put the name of whoever reviews, and write a reply. Also, I know I this is long already, and if you are reading that you probably already skipped this, but I am going to abbreviate my name when the characters are talking to me to HIL.**

 **Sophie Luna Chase ~ Thanks! In fact, what you requested is what the gang will be reacting to today!**

 **lovekotlc ~ I'm glad you thought it was funny, and I just don't want Dophie. Sophitz, sure. But I prefer Sokeefe.**

 **Mia (guest) ~ I absolutely love watching** _ **White Rabbit Project**_ **and** _ **A Series of Unfortunate Events.**_ **I loved watching** _ **Mythbusters,**_ **so when I found** _ **White Rabbit Project**_ **with some original members** _ **,**_ **I was really happy. And I have all of the** _ **Series of Unfortunate Events**_ **books. Even the unauthorized autobiography (I know it doesn't make sense, I think it's not supposed to.) of Lemony Snicket.**

 **WARNING! SPOILERS FROM THE LAST BOOK AHEAD!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

 **Me:** Okay! Today you guys are reacting to _Legos_!

 **Me:** _Legos_ are basically building blocks to make creations. Sometimes they come in sets, to build a certain scene from something. In sets, they also come with directions to tell you how to do it. But, you can buy a tub of random pieces and make your own!

 **Dex: *** Chooses tub of mixed pieces and starts building without a word *****

 **Biana:** These are too boyish. Anything better?

 **Me:** Um. You could have a _Lego Friends…_

 **Biana: *** Squeal when sees picture on the box ***** What is that thing?! OMG! It looks Silveny without the glitter and the horn!

 **Me:** It's called a horse.

 **Biana:** I love it! ***** Another ear-splitting squeal *****

 **Tam: *** Looks boredly (is that a word?) at the camera ***** What am I supposed to do with these?

 **Me:** You're supposed to build with them. See those instructions there? Use those to build.

 **Tam:** I don't like these things telling me what to do.

 **Me:** Okay next person!

 **Fitz:** What is this thing? ***** Points at mini figure *****

 **Me:** They are little toy people that you can put on your creation. You could act out a little play or something.

 **Fitz: *** Looks surprised ***** Oh! Okay!

 **Linh:** What's this kind of _Lego_?

 **Me:** Oh! You got a _Lego Architecture Set_! Those are my favorite. Ha! You got _Fallingwater_! That's perfect for you!

 **Linh: *** Smiling to herself as she looks down at the box ***** Yes, perfect.

 **Fitz: *** Moving little mini figures around the desk without a building or anything *** *** Talking for them in a super high pitched voice *****

Boy: Hey! How is ya doing?

Girl: I'm doing great mister! How are you?

Boy: Well, I need to get a lot done. I need to get my brother's memories back, I need to unlock Fitanin's cache, I need to figure a love triangle, and I need to-

Girl: Okay sir, I'll be on my way then. ***** Makes the girl lego minifig walk away slowly *****

 **Sophie:** I hate these things! My sister would spread them out across her room and I would always end up stepping on them! And they hurt! Whenever she would ask me if I wanted to play with them, it was always right after I stepped on one! Why would I want to play with them if they hurt me?! ***** Hyperventilates *****

 **Keefe: *** Gets a _Batman Lego_ set ***** Hey! It's that _Batman_ symbol thing! This is so cool! *Rips open the bags, scattering legos everywhere *****

 **Dex: *** Looks up from his work ***** Finished! I call it, wait for it, wait for it, _THE LEGO MACHINE_! Clever, right?!

 _ **THE LEGO MACHINE**_ **: *** Static robot voice ***** _Legos_ are the best. _Legos_ are all-powerful. Everything should be _Legos_. ***** Turns slowly towards the water glass on the desk *** *** Zaps it and it turns into _Legos!_ *****

 **Everyone in the room:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ***** All scramble to the door *** *** Hear door slam shut behind them *****

 _ **THE LEGO MACHINE**_ **:** Oh well. ***** Turns slowly towards the camera *** *** Zaps it, turns into _Legos_ *** *** Screen goes colorful with _Lego_ bricks *****

 _ **THE LEGO MACHINE**_ **:** MWAHAHAHAHA!

 **Me:** I have to ***** Dodges laser ***** go before ***** Dodges another laser ***** I get turned into ***** Dodges ***** _Legos_! ***** Dodges ***** See you next time!

* * *

 **Okay! Sorry everything was a little long, okay a lot long, but I hoped you enjoyed it and review down below what you thought! I have decided that the first three reviews will get acknowledged in the next chapter. But since only three people so far have reviewed the last chapter, so we're good! Ciao :D**


	3. Movie Theaters (Part 1)

**Hey guys! I am so so so so so TIRED! But the show must go on! I just discovered that you can see the views and I freaked! OMG! I have 59 views overall. My other series, which you should check out, has 90 overall views! Make sure you tell your friends to see if we can have more views!**

 **inspirewrite ~ Thank you for following and I will do your suggestion today! (Even though you suggested that when you reviewed the first chapter, you can't waste a good suggestion! :D) (It looks like the smile has a double chin now)**

 **Sophie Luna Chase ~ I like using my imagination, thank you very much. ;D I love your suggestion on pizza and may do that! As for the KOTLC books, I read KOTLC reacts and they always do that. While it seems like a good idea, I never like those chapters.**

 **On with the book!**

* * *

 **Me:** Today, we will be taking you all to the Forbidden Cities to, drumroll, please-

 **Keefe: *** Pats table super quick like a drumroll *****

 **Me:** Thank you, Keefe, see a movie in the theater!

 **Me:** Now, I know you have no idea what this is, Sophie I know that you know, so I will explain it!

 **Me:** First off, a movie is like what you saw on Netflix. Like a super long tv show. The average of length is 130 minutes long **(A/N I had to look that up. I didn't guess.)** A theater, is a dark room where a bunch of seats are set up and a giant screen is on the wall in the front. You have to be quiet, so other people can hear the movie. Otherwise they 'shush' you and it all escalates from there. At a movie theater, you can get food, such as popcorn, chocolate, soda-

 **Biana: *** Raises hand *****

 **Me:** Yes Biana?

 **Biana:** Can you get custard bursts, mallowmelt, blitzenberry muffins, or ripplefluffs?

 **Me:** Sadly, no. Humans have boring food. Now, since you can get food there, I have saved up and we can get one of EVERYTHING **(A/N I probably won't show them reacting to ALL the food, because this is already long from the intro)** at the movie theater. So, while you are reacting to movies, the crew will buy one of everything and you guys will eat the food when we get home and tell us what you think. Any questions?

 **Fitz: *** Raises his hand *****

 **Me:** That doesn't have to do with you being able to bring your own snacks.

 **Fitz: *** Puts his hand down slowly *****

 **Everyone: *** Looks down and pulls out assortments of elven treats from pockets *****

 **Me:** Okay! Now that we got that sorted out, let's go!

* * *

 **Okay. I know. That was probably my worst chapter yet. Wow, even I hated that, and I wrote it! But my opinion aside, what do you think? Review down below. Also, tell me what they should react to!**

 **I have a list for them to do:**

 **Pizza**

 **YouTube**

 **Batman & Wonder Woman (In the same chapter [ITSC])**

 **Social Media**

 **iPhones, Samsungs, and Androids (ITSC)**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Pranks**

 **And that's it. Ciao! :D**


	4. Sorry, not a chapter, just an update

**Hi guys! I think that I am going to have three parts for this. Part two will be them in the movie theater and then they go home and react. Because you have to be quiet in a movie theater! Duh! ;) And then the third part is them eating and reacting to the candy and food.**

 **I am in a stump. I** _ **REALLY**_ **can't think today. I stayed up late re-dying my hair. (I dyed it purple, then it faded to bleach, and now it's teal) and I woke up to a lot of construction behind my house because they are filling the lots behind my house. I think that this chapter will come out on the 13th or 14th. Idk.**

 **Though, on top of all this, I have a killer headache.**

 **Sorry about no chapter today. Just thought I should tell you guys why.**

 **Ciao! :(**


	5. Movie Theaters (Part 2)

**I am better, my head isn't as fuzzy. It's always sort of fuzzy nowadays. Probably stress and work induced. But you guys aren't my doctors now are you? Thank you all for not wishing death upon me. Sorry about not updating, my life has been a wreck of schoolwork. Lots of schoolwork. This will be a long chapter, but I hope a good one.**

 **Now, I know what you are all thinking. "HIL! YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!" I'm sorry to those people. For the people that have been waiting patiently, thank you! *Sends virtual mint custard bursts***

 **I abbreviated my user to "HIL" so I don't have to type the whole thing. I'm lazy like that. Just imagine it says the whole thing if it bothers you.**

 **With no reviews from the last update/chapter, let's get on with the book!**

* * *

 ***** Outside the AMC Movie Theater, looking quite weird with a group of "models" and crew with a lot of gear on *****

 **Me:** Okay, the rules. No autographs for people, no pictures with people, don't talk loud, no complaining about the food, anything else I forgot?

 **Keefe:** Having fun?

 **Me: *** Glares and sticks tongue out at Keefe ***** You can stay out here on your own if you want. We're going if you want to come.

 ***** Everyone walks away from Keefe, making Keefe have to run to keep up *****

 ***** They walk in through those fun spinny doors, that Buddy the Elf in _Elf,_ a must see, got himself sick in. It took a lot of persuading to get Keefe out of them *****

 **All Elves:** Wow…

 ***** The movie theater has an impossibly high ceiling, all dark scarlets, and maroons, with a huge concessions stand filled with popcorn, soda, chocolates, candy, pizza, and full-blown meals. It had two hallways on either side of the concessions stand, with all of the movie theaters behind black doors lining the hallways *****

 **Biana:** What do we do here?

 **Me:** Haven't I made this clear? We watch movies in here. Now, you all better be grateful, while some movie theaters are bad with tiny walkways and squeaky springy seats, this movie theater has recliners as chairs, very wide walkways with plenty of room, and a _huge_ screen for the movie.

 **Biana:** Oh, right. I remember you saying something about watching movies. I was spaced out thinking about what the heck YouTube is. You said I would like it and I want to know what it is!

 **Me:** Later. Okay. Here are everyone's tickets. ***** Passes tickets out to the elves and crew ***** Okay, I'll get everyone to their seats while the crew gets one of everything. Make sure you all get the vegetarian stuff. No sausage pizza or anything like that. No gummies, because of gelatin. I know this because I'm a vegetarian too! Going on three years! Okay. Any questions? Wait. You know what? Forget it. Let's go.

 ***** The group splits up, HILL leading the gang towards one of the hallways, and the crew heading straight forward to the concessions stand, loads of cash in their hands *****

 **Me:** Okay, we are going to watch the movie, go to the studio and react. Try not to do anything elfish or something. You know what I mean.

 **Fitz:** Not really.

 **Everyone: *** Nods *** *** All mumbling to one another, all being very sarcastic ***** Yeah. Not really. Do you know? I don't. What? Anything elfish? Should I take offense?

 **Me: *** Shaking head ***** Let's just go ya dorks. Come on.

 ***** All walk in, HIL and the girls leading and whispering to each other, while the boys shove each other to be in front *****

 **Me: *** Whispering ***** We get to sit in the middle back. The best seats ever. In my opinion anyways. The previews are already playing. The movie will probably start in about ten to five minutes.

 **Linh:** Why would it take that long?

 **Dex:** If this is anything like Netflix, then I would understand.

 **Sophie:** Wait. You thought that Netflix was difficult? Netflix is so easy. My baby cousin, I guess she wasn't really my cousin when I think about it since I was actually an elf, could navigate Netflix well enough to get to her shows. What could you get to?

 ***** Dex blushes _hard_ *****

 **Keefe: *** Cutting in ***** I saw it! He couldn't even open the homepage!

 ***** Sophie, Biana, Fitz, and Linh stifle laughs while Tam laughs out loud *****

 **Tam:** I thought you were a Technopath man!

 **Me:** Off topic guys! Let's just get to our seats. No matter how big these walkways are, we're blocking other people.

 ***** Everyone looks around, finally noticing other people in the theater and start the long climb to the back *****

 ***** Everyone's whispering *****

 **Sophie:** I got 15!

 **Fitz:** I got 16!

 **Keefe:** I got 14!

 **Sophie: *** Cutting everyone else off ***** Did you _have_ to put me between them HIL?

 **Me: *** Shrugs ***** It makes more drama that way. Better for the views.

 **Tam:** I got 13!

 **Linh:** I got 12!

 **Biana:** I got 18!

 **Dex:** I got 17!

 **Me:** And I got 11!

 **Dex: *** Thinking ***** So in a line, it goes HIL, Linh, Tam, Keefe, Sophie, Fitz, me, then Biana. Oh, man. Yeah. That won't be bad and create drama.

 **Me: *** Shrugs again ***** As I said, better for views.

 ***** Got to the seats and with much shifting and elbows, and eventually sat down in order while the previews are still playing *****

 **Sophie:** What are we watching anyways?

 **Me:** _Black Panther._ It seems good. ***** Shrugs yet again ***** Everyone's been talking about it.

 ***** Movies starts, lights dim, and the theater falls quiet *****

 **Here's what happened during the movie:**

Keefe asked Sophie questions till she was holding her head in her hands and banging her head on the empty seat in front of her

Tam fell asleep on Keefe's shoulder, got woken up by an angry Keefe, then Tam promptly fell asleep on his sister's shoulder

Biana ran to the bathroom five times

Everyone got a rude awakening from an explosion in the movie. They all stood up ready to fight until they realized it was coming from the movie

Fitz stared at the screen with a blank expression

Dex ran off

Linh watched the movie and acted normal

 ***** Movie finished, lights got brighter, and people started to leave and/or stretch *****

 **Me:** Before you guys say anything, let's go back to the studio so you can react there. The crew should be back from getting everything back. They bought everything, ducked into the movie for a bit, and ran back to the studio to put everything in pantries and fridges.

 ***** Without a word, the group headed outside found the others, and light leaped back to the studio *****

 **Me:** Okay. Time to react. Linh, you first. What do you think of movie theaters?

 **Linh:** I thought that the theater was very nice, even when you said it was one of the better ones, I would have enjoyed it. The movie was very good. **(A/N I am writing this without even seeing the movie. LOL. XD)** I like the idea of movie theaters.

 **Me:** Okay. Great! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Um... Sophie! What about you?

 **Sophie:** I really miss the movies. I love them so much! My sister and I would share a popcorn with _Milk Duds_ mixed in. **(A/N I've never tried this, but I have heard it before and it sounds good. '\\_^~^_/' {That's my version of a shrug pic through keys on my keyboard})**

 **Me:** Sounds like you had a lot of fun. Maybe you'll get to do it again someday. Dex? What do you think? And where did you go?

 **Dex:** I'll start with where I went. I got _really_ bored and started thinking about how the movies work. Then I wanted to know. I mean, I already had an idea, but I wanted to make sure I was right. So, I lied to Biana that I needed to go to the bathroom,-

 **Biana:** I knew you lied to me! But HIL told us to not react, so I thought that included talking. So I just let it go.

 **Dex: *** Glaring at Biana for interrupting ***** As I was saying, I went exploring. I managed to find the control room and found a guy working. After he got over the shock that I was in there, he told me how it worked. It really is interesting-

 **Me: *** Interrupting, not wanting to hear a lecture about how the movie theaters work ***** Just tell us what you think of movie theaters.

 **Dex:** The behind the scenes is cool. Movie theaters themselves, not so much.

 **Biana:** I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU ALL MADE IT THROUGH THE MOVIE WITHOUT GOING TO THE BATHROOM! HOW DO YOU PEOPLE DO IT?

 **Me:** Much restraint. Tam?

 **Tam:** Too boring. Not as exciting as our everyday lives. How do you even stay awake?

 **Me:** With some movies, much restraint.

 **Sophie:** Like with pretty much everything in the Forbidden Cities, I MISS IT SOOO MUCH! Well, I don't really miss school. That was horrible. ***** Shudders *****

 **Fitz:** I really don't get the point. It's meh.

 **Linh:** I think that it's cool that the people in the movies can pretend so easily. Kind of like Tam! Like when we were kids and Tam liked our parents, we would put on little shows, and Tam was much better-

 **Tam:** That's enough! They don't need to know that!

 **Me: *** Hiding a smirk *****

 **Keefe:** IT MAKES NO SENSE! _FOSTER_ COULDN'T EVEN ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! WAIT! DOES THAT MEAN I'M A GENIUS! WHAT?!

 **Sophie:** WHAT?!

 **Me:** That's all for today, see you all next time when they react to movie food!

* * *

 **Sorry bout the SUPER SUPER long chapter. It just kept on dragging on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on… Thanks for reading! Ciao! :D**


End file.
